


Nightmares into Daydreams

by thatsrickdiculious



Series: Tumblr requests [4]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: Can I get a mcfuckin uuuuuuuh Rick comforting Morty after a nightmare? With, y'know, extra fluff maybe????? (people comforting someone else after a nightmare is, like, my kink at this point)Enjoy!





	Nightmares into Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write~! thank you for this wonderful request~~

Jolting awake, Morty Smith released a heavy breath, wide eyes staring back into the silent darkness that was his bedroom. His nightmares were consistent, memories of the oval green figure looming over him in that foul restroom stall clouding his mind, making sleep even more limited than it already was before whenever Rick dragged him out of slumber for yet another adventurous task into space. The brunette scanned his alarm clock—1:26 AM—and sighed, sitting up from his twin size mattress while rubbing his tired eyes. Beside the teen, a poster of a barely-clothed woman laughed, the image mocking him.

Morty knew his grandfather was most likely in his room by now. For a moment, the brunette considered walking himself over to the blue-haired scientist, and within seconds later, the teen found himself standing in front of Rick’s bedroom door, the well-known anxiety pooling in his gut. Taking a deep breath, Morty knocked softly on the door, relieved when he received an almost-immediate reply. 

”W-What is it, kid?” before the teen, Rick Sanchez leaned sluggishly against the door frame, his brow quirked up in anticipation. 

”I-I had a nightmare,” Morty whispered to the elder staring down at him. _What was the point of telling Rick this? Rick wouldn’t care anywa—_

”C’mere.” 

The simple request stunned Morty right out of his thoughts, his brown eyes blown wide in shock. Shuffling his hands, the brunette cautiously stepped inside the dark room, a sudden strange feeling overwhelming his senses as he sat down hesitantly on his grandfather’s army green cot. Morty jumped slightly when a large hand rested on his shoulder tenderly. 

”So,” Rick began, a sincere look in his facial features as he continued, “w-what was it about?” 

It took a moment for the teen to acknowledge Rick was talking about the nightmare. A blush blossomed along Morty’s cheeks, internally cursing himself for whatever emotion he was experiencing. “It—it was about the jelly bean guy...” Morty admitted quietly. 

Something dark glinted in Rick’s electrifying blue eyes by those words. “You know, you know I killed him.” Pause. “I-I kinda figured he... did something bad to you back there.” 

Morty’s gaze transfixed itself on the floor below him and his grandfather before gazing up at the blue-haired scientist next to him. “Can you hug me, R-Rick?” _What?!_

The brunette heard a hitch in Rick’s breath. “Sure, Morty.” The elder’s arms extended out for his grandson. _So inviting..._

Morty leaned forward and embraced Rick and everything of him, the aroma of booze filling his senses. The warm feeling in his stomach grew as his chin rested on the crook of his grandfather’s shoulders. The brunette let out a content sigh. 

”Hey, Rick?” 

”Mm?” Rick hummed, rubbing his hand across the teen’s backside. 

”Um...” _Please, kiss me._

The pink blush on Morty’s cheeks deepened to a cherry red, his eyes widening by his sudden taboo change of thoughts. The brunette’s head pulled back, now inches away from Rick’s own, his gaze focused intently on his grandfather’s thin lips. Morty could feel his own heartbeat beating in his chest as his head pulled its way closer to Rick’s. 

Rick’s hand brushed against the brunette’s thigh lovingly. “Y’know, this—this isn’t how comforting your grandson is supposed to be like,” the elder whispered softly. If Morty looked close enough, he could faintly make out a tint of pink in Rick’s cheeks. 

”Yea, R-Rick?” Their lips were centimeters apart, daring to collapse together. 

”This is so—so fucked up...” Rick murmured, his hand now massaging the teen’s thigh, calloused fingers squeezing the ample flesh. 

”I don’t care...” Following his statement, Morty leaned in and closed the gap between them, his inexperienced lips pressing messily against Rick’s. Morty was shocked to find his grandfather kissing back with a burning desire erupting deep within him, probing his tongue against Morty’s parted lips. It felt so wrong, yet so fucking _right..._

Gasping, Morty released his lips from Rick’s, attempting to catch his breath at the intense contact. Wide brown eyes met piercing blue ones, Rick’s hand reached down and grabbed Morty’s, brushing his thumb over the teen’s palm. 

”That was—“ 

”—Incredible...” Rick finished, a small smile etching across his lips. 

”Yeah,” Morty sighed happily, leaning his head casually on Rick’s shoulder. “Rick?” 

”Yeah, Morty?” Rick replied softly. 

”I love you...” Morty murmured. 

For a moment, Rick’s body froze. “I-I love you too, kiddo.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come sin with me @ thatsrickdiculious on Tumblr ~!


End file.
